


i could be your superhero

by isthepartyover



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Prompto Argentum, Heed the Warning, M/M, based on a comic by tomiyeee, prompto gets shot and shoots someone in return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: "“I’m telling you, he didn’t come today! Noct had some dumb prince stuff to do, which sucks because we were going to go to the arcade later-”A thud, the sick sound of a fist meeting bone, and the impact of something hitting a locker somewhere to Noctis’ left, and Noctis hates that his training is making him note every detail because that’s Prompto out there, getting beat up and threatened by people after him-"(based on https://tomiyeee.tumblr.com/post/186456906479)





	i could be your superhero

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing can be summed up by my friend and i's conversation as i wrote this:
> 
> me: lol now for the fun part  
> them: i think we have vastly different ideas of what fun is
> 
> anyway thank you tomiyee for the comic, i'm dying and had to write it
> 
> (comic here: https://tomiyeee.tumblr.com/post/186456906479)

**_Conversation with: mom, dad_ **

**_Me:_ ** _ assassins showed up today _

**_Me:_ ** _ or theyre kidnappers its always hard to tell :/ _

**_mom:_ ** _ Are you somewhere safe? Hidden? _

**_dad:_ ** _ glaves and i are otw _

**_Me:_ ** _ wow was expecting an ig lecture for being flippant abt this _

**_mom:_ ** _ Answer me, Noctis. _

**_mom:_ ** _ Plenty of time for lectures once you’re safe and sound. _

**_Me:_ ** _ im grand, ma ive stowed myself in a locker near the front for easy retrieval _

**_Me:_ ** _ i kno how much gladio hates exercise _

**_Me:_ ** _ plus i was near the front office nyway _

**_mom:_ ** _ Alright. Do not leave or make a sound under any circumstance, are we clear? _

**_Me:_ ** _ this aint my first rodeo ig i kno the drill _

There’s a sharp sound from nearby, an explosive burst that can only be gunfire, and Noctis feels his throat close up as he stows his phone away, ignoring the buzz of a new message, and presses his ear to the cool metal.

Someone’s shouting nearby, the sound getting louder and louder, and mentally, Noctis shuffles around in the Armiger for his daggers, keeping them ready just in case.

This wasn’t his first time around at this, sure, but that didn’t stop it from being terrifying.

His back twinges, and he swallows, just as the voices get close enough to hear.

“I’m  _ telling _ you, he didn’t come today! Noct had some dumb prince stuff to do, which  _ sucks _ because we were going to go to the arcade later-”

A thud, the sick sound of a fist meeting bone, and the impact of something hitting a locker somewhere to Noctis’ left, and Noctis hates that his training is making him note every detail because that’s  _ Prompto _ out there, getting beat up and threatened by people after  _ him- _

“Don’t fucking lie to me, punk.” a new voice growls, and there’s another thud against the lockers. “We know he’s here. We know you’re his buddy. Now, tell us  _ right fucking now  _ where he is, or I’ll fucking  _ kill _ you, okay?”

Noctis can’t let that happen. He  _ can’t _ . Prompto’s just an innocent, his best goddamn friend, someone he  _ may _ have a bit of a crush on (those are some complicated emotions he refuses to unpack), and Prompto has no clue how to defend himself, so it’s almost no choice at all to fling the door of his hiding place open, daggers pulled from the ether as he launches himself at the big asshat holding Prompto against the locker.

The element of surprise allows him to get a hit in, a quick swipe making the guy drop Prompto and back away, Noctis warping away before he can retaliate.

The thing about warping, however, is that sometimes, at the very worst moments, he seems to lose a few seconds as he moves from one spot to the next.

And in that time, somehow, the thug has pulled a gun out , and aimed it at Noctis.

He can’t warp again that fast, and he moves to duck out of the way, praying he won't get hit-

“ _ NO! _ ” Prompto shouts, and Noctis can only watch, stunned, as he tackles the thug’s legs, sending him to the ground as well, and the gun is jerked to the side, firing, and Prompto yells again, scrambling over the guy and punching him as he wrenches the thing out of his grip.

And with a downright terrifyingly blank look, Prompto fires the gun right into the thug’s chest.

Everything is still for a long moment before Noctis can get himself to move, scrambling over to Prompto, grabbling shaking hands that are still wrapped around the gun.

“Prompto?” he asks, and at the sound of his voice, Prompto seems to relax, releasing the gun and slumping to the side, arm clutching his stomach.

Noctis catches him, taking the weight of his body as he starts looking for injuries, seeing nothing at a quick once over.

“Prompto?” he asks again, and this time, he’s rewarded with blue eyes meeting his, studying him for a moment.

“...you okay?” Prompto breathes, sounding a little faint, and Noctis can’t help but laugh.

“I’m not the one who tackled a man with a gun, Prom.”

“...worth it.” he mumbles, and coughs, making dark red flecks appear on Noctis’ shirt.

Noctis feels his heart plummet in his chest, nausea gripping him as he grabs the arm Prompto has clutched over his stomach, noticing now the red starting to seep around it onto Prompto’s own shirt.

It takes everything in him to not throw up when he sees the bullet hole low on his torso, a perfect circle of blood and gore pumping out blood, and Noctis quickly looks away at to Prompto’s face, tears springing to his eyes when he sees the other boy is smiling at him, eyes glassy.

“...no.” Noctis hears himself say, dropping Prompto’s arm back down over the wound and adding his own hand to the pressure over it. “No, no, no,  _ no, I’m not letting you- _ why?!”

“...did something useful for once.” Prompto murmurs, and Noctis feels tears slip down his face.

How could he  _ think _ that, how could he  _ believe _ he was nothing less than the brightest, kindest person Noctis had ever met-

“‘M tired.” Prompto sighs, those blue eyes slipping shut.

“No!” Noctis yelps, shaking him, terrified until he opens his eyes again. “No, no, stay with me, please, I know you’re tired but  _ please _ hold on, please-”

Prompto blinks, long and slow, before he nods. “...kay.”

Noctis presses their foreheads together, trying hard not to bawl as he keeps talking, telling Prompto that help is coming, they’d be right there, he’s got to stay there with him, and it seems like an eternity and no time at all until the doors burst open behind him.

“NOCT!” Gladio bellows, and Noctis reluctantly looks away from Prompto to meet his bodyguard’s eyes.

“H-he’s been shot, I’m fine I promise get Prompto help-” he babbles, and Gladio studies him for what seems like a moment too long when Prompto is bleeding out in his arms before signalling one of the other Glaives to gather Prompto up and carry him away, Gladio himself kneeling down and checking Noctis over with a rough patdown before pulling him into his arms.

“He protect you?” he asks, gruffly. “Shot the bastard?”

Noctis nods. “I-I couldn’t protect  _ him _ -”

“I know. You’re both safe now, though.” Gladio murmurs, and holds Noctis as he starts to sob.

***

Prompto wakes to find himself in a rather spacious hospital room, feeling more like a heap of garbage than a person, and with none other than Ignis Scientia and Cor “the Immortal” Leonis at his bedside.

“Wha-oh-” he lets out, attempting to sit up before a wave of pain hits him, and Ignis none too gently grabs him, maneuvering the bed and pillows so he’s comfortable again.

“I hardly think you should be moving around in your condition.” Ignis scolds.

“But...I-” Prompto starts again, swearing internally at his stammering.

“He’s right. You took a bullet for the prince, movement won’t be your friend for at least another day. Or without a lot more medicine.” Cor adds, offering Prompto a smile and a wink, and honestly, Prompto thinks he could die happy at this point.

A phone rings out, and Cor sighs, pulling his out of his pocket and making a face before putting it away again. “Damn. Well, looks like duty calls.”

“Already?” Ignis asks, and Cor nods before turning back to Prompto.

“I did hope to get to know you a bit more before I offered you the position, but Mr. Scientia speaks highly of you. And the prince does as well, of course.”

“P-position?” Prompto stammers, and Cor grins again.

“Mr. Argentum, I hereby invite you to put forth your name for the prince’s personal Crownsguard on your recovery.”

Prompto has no idea what his face must be doing, but apparently, it looks ridiculous, because Cor laughs before continuing, “Mr. Scientia has the rest of the details for you, but after what happened, I believe you would be the perfect fit for the job. The prince already trusts you, and you have shown great bravery in the face of danger, and a willingness to protect him above all else. Consider it, will you?”

He then turns as if to leave, and really, it’s not even a choice for Prompto.

“I accept.” he says, and Cor turns back to him, still grinning with something that looks a lot like pride.

“Very well. Recover quickly then, will you?” he says, waving as he leaves the room.

There’s a beat of silence in the room, and Prompto can’t bring himself to look over at Ignis, expecting disappointment.

“I suppose congratulations are in order.” Ignis finally says. “Noct will be furious, I expect. But after what happened, I think he should get over it.”

Prompto snorts, and chances a look to find Ignis smiling warmly at him from his chair at his bedside, an expression he usually reserves for Noct, or Gladio occasionally.

“I’d do anything for him.” Prompto finds himself admitting, and Ignis’ smile only gets warmer, fonder.

“Good.” he hums, looking down at his papers briefly before meeting Prompto’s eyes again, something sad appearing there. “I-thank you. For saving him. I don’t-I don’t know what I’d do if something had happened.”

The thought sends something awful into the pit of his stomach, where the pain is starting to rise again, and Prompto shakes his head. “I’m not going to let it.”

The softness is back in Ignis’ expression when he replies. “Good.”


End file.
